


i always worry about you (even in the middle of a storm)

by thebestlight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Jaebum, M/M, im gonna puke, married jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestlight/pseuds/thebestlight
Summary: storm hits seoul and jinhae when jinyoung's back to his parents house. what will jaebum do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is sucks i know.

"We will get a snowy day tomorrow with storm.." Jaebum laughs at the presenter of the weather forecast program he is watching now. What the actual fuck that we gonna have storm in a middle of winter?

"She said we're having storm tomorrow, Jinyoung-ah." Jinyoung stirs his coffee on the table with smiles that reach until his eyes.

"It's probably right. Do I have to re-schedule my plan to spend Christmas in my parents house?" Jaebum turns to Jinyoung, a bit confused.

"Why?"

"She said we'll have storm tomorrow. You wouldn't let me die in the middle of the storm right, Jaebum-ah?" Jinyoung stands up and pulling Jaebum's tie, lip-locking their lips. It's probably the most fun thing to do in the morning, according to Jaebum.

"No, my love. Don't mind the girl. You can spend Christmas at your parents house." Jaebum hugs Jinyoung, morning is the hardest time to leave, because Jinyoung being more clingy than he is in night.

"Okay. I love you my dearest husband. You're the best. I'll pack everything tonight." And Jaebum finally goes to his office late, after having a fun morning with Jinyoung.

* * *

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung are married last year. They are basically a everyone's favorite couple in college; Jinyoung is taking music major and Jaebum is in business. Although their campus is quite faraway, but everytime people see Jinyoung, Jaebum would be there behind him. Someone ever said if Jaebum is a fool to Jinyoung. Maybe he is right. Jaebum would save him if someone makes fun of them. Jaebum would be there if Jinyoung ever faces a problem. Jaebum is Jinyoung's knight.

* * *

 

_'Dinner's ready. I'm sorry if i'm late to inform you but i bring your car to my parents house now. I'm afraid about the storm so i pushed my plan ahead. Love u. I'll call you later.' - Jinyoung_

Jaebum sighs at the memo. Jinyoung forgets to tell him by phone if he's going earlier to his parents house. His husband has getting worried about the storm, but doesn't want to cancel his plan. Stupid Jaebum and his endless paper to sign so he couldn't celebrate Christmas with his Jinyounggie at his parents-in-law's house.

* * *

 

He waits until 11 at the night but Jinyoung hasn't called him. Maybe he's already in his house? This is 2 days before Christmas so there will be traffic jam. But-- 'Oh my God' Jaebum thinks. He grabs his phone and calls Jinyoung first. First line. Second line. Third line. And Jinyoung's not answering him. His fear is getting real. He calls Jinyoung's parents then, with his dad-in-law picking up and said that Jinyoung hasn't showed up yet in their house. He's doomed.

It has been 3 hours since the 'Jinyoung-hasn't called me yet' accident and the electricity is out at his block. This is definitely a storm. He's so stupid for not believe in the weather forecast 2 days ago.

* * *

 

Jaebum falls asleep and he forgets to check Jinyoung again. When sun begins to rise at east side, he jumps from his sleep and turns on the tv.

"Storm has hit Seoul and Jinhae last night. There were reported that many car accidents happened and-" Jaebum's jaw drops. He grabs his phone and calls Jinyoung,

"Hello?" a soft voice welcomes him but he can praise it later. "Oh my god Jinyoung! Where are you now?" "Hello? I cant- hello?" "Hello Jinyoung-ah?" and the line is dead.

Jaebum begins to drive to Jinhae. He is getting mad. His Jinyoung is in danger and he couldnt do anything. When he makes a U- turn, his phone suddenly ringing.

"Hello? Jaebum? I'm at a restaurant now since yesterday because of the-"

"Where are you now, Jinyoung?" His voice is clear and stern, signaling Jinyoung to send him location of the restaurant.

* * *

 

"Is that man with long coat is your husband?" A woman asks Jinyoung when he's out from toilet. He looks at the car park and Jaebum just casually walks into the restaurant.

"Yes." He grins at how ridiculous Jaebum is. He wouldn't die from storm because he is smart; he would be hiding in safe place first. The door is opening and the bells ringing so loudly,

"Do you know Jinyoung? A man with brown hair and pointed nose and-"

"I'm here." Hands are on Jaebum's waist, hugging him.

"Oh my God Jinyoung, i'm so worried." Jaebum hugs Jinyoung back and kiss his hair.

"I told you not to laugh at the girl. Stupid Jaebum." and Jaebum just let him to bury his head deeper on Jaebum's chest. His Jinyoung is safe, at least, but he still couldn't believe the girl is right about the storm. Stupid Jaebum.


End file.
